graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlechanter
Battlechanters are a prestige class which specialized in boosting the stats of themselves and their allies, and lowering the stats of their enemies. Though they are generally unable to pk themselves, they are frequently used as support character for farming and are thus one of the cheapest farming characters a player can make as well as one of the easiest to unlock. Because they are mainly used for buffing, most people prefer to make Werewolf, Goblin, or Stygian Battlechanters, though most people don't mind partying with a Battlechanter of a less useful race. Stat Growth For each level Battlechanters gain the following stat growth. Strength 2.5 Dexterity 2.5 Intelligence 2.5 Stamina 3.5 Luck 1 How to Become a Battlechanter A player may unlock this character using a character of any level and any class and no items are required. (In other words, a player may unlock this class immediately.) To unlock it, the player must head to a house located to the immediately left of Drawde Fort. Inside they will find an NPC who will challenge them to a game of Graal DDR. (It's like Dance Dance Revolution using the arrow keys.) As long as they score 500 point or higher they will unlock the class (and recieve a message alerting them to the fact that it is unlocked.) To use it the player should change to an empty character slot (/charselect) use an essence, or use /creset. TLDR: Go to the house next to graal, play DDR, get 500 points, the class is now unlocked. Nothing else is required. Skills It should be noted that each player may only have 3 buffs at any given time. If a player attempts to use another buff Satyr Canticle Level 1 MP Cost: 30 Gives an Experience Boost to the player and all nearby teammates. (User must remain near teammates for this buff to stay with them) Hymn of the Titans Level 3 MP Cost: 28 Gives a Strength Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Legba's Fantasia Level 7 MP Cost: 42 Gives a Intelligence Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Kamaitachi Mazurka Level 11 MP Cost: 35 Gives a Dexterity Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Tortoise Song Level 13 MP Cost: 49 Gives a Stamina Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Orion's Chorus Level 16 MP Cost: 85 Gives an Accuracy Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Azreal's Dirge Level 20 MP Cost: 100 Gives a debuff which reduces the amount of damage done by target. (Also drains HP when cmped) Sonata of Kirin Level 23 MP Cost: 56 Gives a Luck Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Windrunner Aria Level 26 MP Cost: 45 Allows the party to move faster, but only lasts a few seconds March of Hephaestus Level 29 MP Cost: 85 Gives a Defense Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Kali's Dirge Level 34 MP Cost: 100 Gives a debuff which sower's target's Defense Etude of Thanatos Level 38 MP Cost: 85 Gives a buff to the player and all nearby teammates which increase the damage done by the players Arcane Elegy Level 40 MP Cost: 85 Gives a Spell Power Buff to the player and all nearby teammates. Siren's Serenade Level 43 Chrono's Canto Level 46 MP Cost: 56 Gives a debuff which reduces the speed of the target Ballad of the Gods Level 51 16.15 per second Triples the strength of all Battlechanting buffs as long as this spell is being cast. Requires a harp. Anarchist Anthem Level 56 MP Cost: 56 Causes monsters to attack nearby monsters until the debuff wears off. Does not work on bosses, may draw aggro. Nocturne of Nourishment Level 60 MP Cost: None (or negative) Quickly restores MP to the user. (Can not be cast on allies) Requires a harp. Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Amplify: Decreases cast time by 15% Phantom Song: Increases the duration of buffing songs by 30 seconds and the duration of debuffing songs by 6 seconds. Azrael's Will: Allows Azreal's Dirge to also reduce the target's HP by 6% and to drain 20% of the HP to the player. Invigorating Wind: Increases the length of time Windrunner Aria's buff remains by 7 seconds. Strategies for farming Because a player may only have three battlechanting buffs at a time, many players prefer the following buffs to be cast for a farming party: March of Hephaestus, Etude of Thanatos, Arcane Elegy For bosses most parties also prefer the battlechanter to use Azreal's Dirge, Chrono's Canto, and Kali's Dirge, though the spells need to be recast frequently as they wear off quickly. Most farming parties also wish for the Battlechanter to use Ballad of the Gods, especially during boss fights. When they run out of MP they should use Nocturne of Nourishment to quickly regain MP so that they may keep Ballad of the God cast as long as possible. Generally Phantom Song and Azreal's Will are considered the most important CMPs. (Though it should be noted that Azreal's Will can draw aggro once CMPed if the Battlechanter is not careful.) Weapons and Armor Battlechanters tend to use Harps (such as Deadman's Hand, Siren's Harp, or Angelic Harp) though there are also (chain) maces, bows, and axes that work well with Battlechanters. For armor Battlechanters use Plate armor at lower levels and Scale armor at higher levels.